hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony
This article is about the character Anthony Richter. You may be looking for his recreation. Or his alternate self Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart. If you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never, ever put in a trap. And what would that be? 'Me. --- '''Anthony's famous quote during the last struggles of destroying the Mirror Verse Beings '"You exist because we allow it...and you will end because we demand it." - '''Anthony revealing himself in 2340 Anthony, was the leader of Task Force Harbinger, and one of the best BlackOps in Hellcat Squadran and the Coalition as a whole. However following the Mirror Verse War he vanished and left the galaxy. Unbeknowst to most, he was the former Segunda Espada of Aizen's army who had been sealed inside human form to infiltrate Earth Plane and prepare everything for the creation of the Oken. However after the Mirror Verse War, he returned to his former state as an Arrancar, wether he is still loyal to Aizen is unknown. History: Youth and Task Force Anthony, was born in Germany in 1995. During a quantum entanglement experiment in 2020, he was ripped through time, and ended in a parallel universe, in which human kind, was experimenting with Reaper Tech. As he was in a coma, and it was very certain he'd not survive, they began experimenting on him. The result was a new,better, and deadlier super-soldier than had ever been seen before. But before he could be put to use in that universe, he was ripped back into his universe. Right during the 13th Black Crusade, seeing the potential in the young soldier, he received minor Legionnaire modifications, but major training. Making him dangerous even for the most veteran Traitor Legionnaires. After the war he founded his own task force in Hellcat Squadran. Task Force Harbinger, a group which only contained individuals like him, and they all wore similar armour. Though everyone was skilled with another weapon. Love and Death After a bio-attack on Hellcat Squadran, he and Sean traveled to Konstantin Valerius' base to secure the cure. But he needed to face the Sith-Lord alone, as the other teams had failed. During this he developed his force abilities. It was also around this time, he and Miranda Lawson got romantically involved. They married not much later in 2241, yet he would soon perish, exactly one year later. He needed to sacrifice himself in his fight with Dark Marshal to save the others. They couldn't bury him, as they never found his corpse, it had presumably been disintegrated when his terrible opponent needed to cover his retreat. Return ? It is not proven, but Sean Renner swears that I was Anthony who saved the the Squadran from Betrayer when he was using his newly found Mirror Element Power to attempt to destroy them. He says, that shortly before passing out, he saw someone in Anthony's armour, who move just like him engage the cybernetic monster that was threatening them. The only thing to support the theory, that it might have been Anthony is the fact that one of his personalised arrows, that had been locked away in Task Force Harbinger's HQ, was found on scene, with the synthetic skin of Betrayer on it. But as the camera system was offline, no one knows how the fight really ended. Or who really saved them. Mirror Verse War After Anthony had returned and destroyed Betrayer as well as helped in destruction of the Dark Marshal. Afterwards, he played minor roles in the conflicts with Kcaz and Alghul, and became more introverted, in the years leading up to Mirror Verse War. During this conflict, he became a major player again, and was at first a celebrated war hero, for eh was the only one with control over the mirror element. But during a fight with Shadow-Seraphi, highest of the Generals, was severely injured and thus incapable of going back to Earth, to help IceBite defend his wife, who was murdered by the General. Shortly after he had mercilessly cut down IceBite. With cunning and manipulation, he coaxed Anthony into accepting his "destiny" and become one of the Generals, actually, their new leader. Grief struck, confused and full of hatred and anger, Anthony joined them and subsequently attacked Earth and he and his diabolic forces took it over as well as most of the Coalition space. The Return of Gallifrey In the early years of the 24th century on Earth, a race of long thought dead people returned. Shortly afterwards Earth Plane learned of the conflict which would later be known as the Oken War and they even learned that Anthony once had been the Segunda Espada, what happened afterwards to him is unknown. Abilities: Anthony, is a master of close combat, archery and even the force. He was one of the more powerful force users in the Squadran, until he discovered he had control over the mirror element, which he is now using as his main ability. However once his Arrancar/Espada powers returned to him, he began to use them again. His blade "Tensei" (Heavenly) is also a constant release time blade and takes the shape of a black staff with rings attached to the top. As such, Anthony can always use all of his abilities, without having to release his blade. However due to him containing most of his power within himself or his staff, no one can truly sense that his blade is constantly released. Ocular Powers: First Stage: The first stage powers, grant the user, the ability to see into the future. But that is not quite true, as they can only see where someone puts in his or her strength, and thus can predict movement with nearly 100% accuracy. Other than that, these powers grant the ability to cast illusion upon someone who looks you into the eyes. Second Stage: With this "set of eyes" Anthony can use a technique which appears to collapse space in and around a focus point and transport it to another dimension, or simply whip it out. Equally, he can use it to teleport or to make someone or something else pass through him. Adding to this, the second stage powers can cast illusions, just like the first stage, but also it can trap someone in the Tsukuyomi, a dreamscape in which the user can manipulate time and space freely. Once trapped in there, escape is impossible unless someone releases the person out of the dreamscape. Though there is a form of backlash from this ability, the stress on the eye causes it to bleed as arteries rupture, this stress also has another side effect, overusing this ability, will cause blindness, but a blindness that can never ever be cured or repaired. Third Stage: The Third Stage ocular powers grant the same abilities as the Second Stage powers, only that their light never fades. These eyes also grant the power of Amaterasu, black flames that can never be extinguished until they have burned what ever their target was, even if that happened to be other flames. Susanoo: Susanoo is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's Amber Energy that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have achieved Occular Powers in combination with their Amber and Dark Amber abilites, and in fact is the rarest to achieve. In order to use this ability, the wielder must have awakened the the Second Stage Occular Powers in both eyes. When activated, Susanoo forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Susanoo is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within Susanoo, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Susanoo to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, Susanoo does not regenerate and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew. Although Susanoo is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform attacks while within Susanoo and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Susanoo with the user's permission,and users can likewise choose to leave Susanoo's protective envelope. The latter property can be used against the user, as if an opponent can bypass Susanoo, however slightly and latch onto them, they can be pulled out of Susanoo. Susanoo is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visual or auditory attacks. So long as it is active, Susanoo draws on the user's Amber in large amounts. The first user of the Susanoo described the sensation of using Susanoo as feeling pain in every cell in his body, which only increases over time and at higher developmental stages. Being an Occular-based ability, it also places a strain on the user's eyes the more it is used. However, it is not actually necessary for one's Stage Two Powers to be active while using Susanoo; in fact, Madara is able to use it without any eyes at all. As seen with Anthony's learning how to use it, Susanoo has several developmental stages. Practiced users go through all the stages every time they manifest it, layering more advanced stages over earlier ones or stripping them away as is needed; they can choose to stop at any developmental stage along the way if they choose to. At its simplest level, users only manifest aspects of Susanoo's skeletal structure, such as a ribcage for basic defense or an arm for interacting with the surroundings. Once a full skeleton is made, musculature and, later, skin forms until finally a complete humanoid is shaped. In these early stages, typically only the upper half of Susanoo is materialized, with legs becoming common once it reaches its full humanoid form. In its next stage, armour starts to be created around the humanoid, causing it to resemble a yamabushi. In its final stage, users stabilise the Amber that comprises Susanoo to create a colossal form known as the Complete Body. In this state, Susanoo gains a tengu-like nose, wings for flight, and is clad with robes and ornate armour. Its large sizes makes its attacks much more destructive. The Susanoo used by Anthony has only been seen in a Complete Body form. It has the characteristic tengu nose, a forehead protector-like plating on its head, two locks of hair falling on either side of its face, a hole in its chin, and a vertical mark extending across its left eye, similar to Anthony's own signature scar. It wields a katana, but its most notable weaponry are the Stage Two-shaped shuriken that can warp away targets on contact. Stage One Ocular.png|First Stage Occular Power Mangekyou sharingan kakashi by fortyseven47-d2yflmg.png|Second Stage Occular Power Mangekyou sharingan itachi by fortyseven47-d2yflhz.png|Third Stage Occular Power Personality: Anthony doesn't know the word retreat, and his more stubborn than anyone else. But he knows just as well that in combat, you need to be adaptable and need to act quickly. Outside of combat he is a rather inclosed and introverted person, that keeps much to himself. This changed a bit once he met Miranda and fell in love with her and by the time of the confilct with Kcaz, they were married and in comparison, Anthony was far more open and out going than he was before and was liked and loved by many people. Which made his betrayl during the Mirrior Verse war even worse for everyone. Crysis-3-bow.jpg|Anthony's original armour. Anthony3.png|Anthony without armour. New form madara.jpg|Anthony during his time as the Segunda Espada Category:Main Characters Category:Corrupt Heroes Category:General Category:Espada Category:Arrancar